


Terrified

by steadyasthestars



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming Out, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadyasthestars/pseuds/steadyasthestars
Summary: Prom is supposed to be a night of endless possibilities and Jackson doesn't want to waste his shot.





	Terrified

Terrified.

 

Jackson stepped side to side as he held onto his date. It was prom night and he was pressed against a girl. He could smell the girl’s perfume, something floral and light. Her foundation was staining the lapel of his jacket. It should be the night of his life, but it wasn’t. He had asked her out of obligation, but he didn’t want to be here with her. It was his senior prom, his last time to really show people who he really was and he was dancing with some junior that he barely knew, and she, she was pressed tight to him like he could make all of her dreams come true, like he had been the answers to her prayers. She probably thought that Jackson was the rest of her ife, stretched out in front of her. The longer he dragged it on, the worse he felt.  His eyes scanned the room as he watched the blissed out faces of the couples around him. They looked as if they wanted to freeze time and hold onto this moment. That’s what he should look like. That was how he should feel. He wanted nothing more than to press fast forward. He just wanted to find his own happy ending. His eyes landed on someone else’s on the dance floor and he could feel as a shallow breath scraped out of his chest.

Mark Tuan. The Mark Tuan. The _fucking_ _impossible_ Mark Tuan. 

Mark was equally pressed against a girl, who looked like she was lost in her own world. But Mark was looking at him. Mark was  _ looking at him.  _

Mark ducked his head and Jackson bit his lip, he didn’t want the boy to duck. He’d been ducking for as long as he had known him. He was the reason that Jackson was even here with some girl that he barely knew. Jackson wanted him to pay attention, he wanted to be seen and Mark was turning away. 

He couldn’t let him turn away.

It was Jackson’s senior year and he would be going to Stanford on a scholarship that he actually worked really hard for. He was going to Stanford to fence and it had been his dream since he was little and it was all that he and his dad talked about, and though Mark would be at Berkeley, it still seemed like light years away. 

And it was prom.

Nights like these seemed to hold a sense of urgency. It felt like this night was the only night that mattered, and though there was still graduation and a whole summer stretching before him, it didn’t matter.  Nights like these seemed to change lives. 

Jackson wanted to change his life.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t. And I know it’s really shitty to ruin your prom. I’m so sorry.” Jackson said as he pulled back from his date. She looked up at him, confused.

“What?” She asked but Jackson just turned.

“Tuan Yi-En!” He yelled as loudly as he could over the soft slow song that seemed to put people in a hazy trance. The lights were dimmed blue as white twinkling lights glittered overhead and some special effects lights left shimmering patterns imprinted on the wall, making the place look a galaxy, something so infinite and full of possibilities. 

Opportunities.

There were walls of bodies between him and Mark, but that didn’t matter. Jackson floated through, calling out into the vacuum that stretched out before him and swallowed his voice. 

He would be heard.

“Tuan Yi-En!” He called again. Vaguely he could hear his date calling his name, confused. He could feel her sharp nails grasping at the back of his coat, it didn’t matter.

“Tuan Yi-En!” He called and he watched as Mark looked up from his date, his eyes landing on Jackson’s. Mark stood still for a moment, his date turning to look at Jackson as he pushed through the crowd. Jackson had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that this felt more right than anything he had done in a long time. Mark’s face changed from confusion to determination. Mark stepped around his date and Jackson sighed in relief. Mark began to walk toward the younger boy and Jackson quickened his step as the people parted to let him through. He stopped in front of Mark, his hands trembling. Mark looked him in the eye, as if he was still waiting, still unsure. 

Jackson’s hands encased Mark’s small face, his thumb brushing over his high cheekbone. Mark’s eyes darted back and forth between Jackson’s eyes and lips.

“I can’t do this. Mark, I love you. I can’t go the rest of this year without telling you. Please tell me you feel the same way.” Jackson said and Mark blinked rapidly. His head dipped sharply and Jackson knew what that meant. He could read Mark Tuan like a book. He knew everything about the boy, how he walked, talked, breathed. He knew everything. Mark wanted him too.

“Jackson-’ He began and Jackson pulled his face toward his own. Their lips collided and it was as if the world was spinning out beneath their feet. Jackson’s right hand slid from Mark’s cheek to his shoulder and Mark followed him, deepening the kiss and exploring his mouth timidly. Jackson pulled back from the kiss. 

“Gaga.” Mark whispered, pressing his forehead against Jackson’s. Mark’s hand intertwined with his own where it rested on Mark’s shoulder.

“People are staring.” The boy whispered, though his eyes didn’t leave Jackson’s.

“I know.” Jackson replied staring back into his eyes. 

“You’re not scared?” Mark asked, his voice shaking a bit. Jackson pulled Mark closer, his hands resting on his hips. This was it, Mark wasn’t rejecting him. He wasn't pulling away, running or hiding. He was holding him and Jackson didn’t want to let it go. He couldn’t let it go. 

“Terrified.” He replied honestly but he didn’t pull back as he dropped his head to Mark’s shoulder.


End file.
